


Wanted Girl

by FloatyFlower



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood, F/M, Forced Marriage, Love, Love Triangles, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyFlower/pseuds/FloatyFlower
Summary: Every time you lose consciousness, you wake up to find yourself in a different fandom.Oh, by the way.Those fandom characters are yandere for you.
Relationships: Alucard - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chrollo Lucifer - Relationship, Ciel Phantomhive - Relationship, Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara - Relationship, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka - Relationship, Illumi Zoldyck - Relationship, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaiba Seto - Relationship, Kaiba Seto/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, Llawliet, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Mutou Yuugi - Relationship, Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Todoroki Shouto - Relationship, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto - Relationship, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yagami Light - Relationship, Yagami Light/Reader, Yami Yuugi - Relationship, Yami Yuugi/Reader, midoriya izuku - Relationship, uchiha sasuke - Relationship
Comments: 103
Kudos: 537





	1. Chapter One

You let a small smile appear on your face after reading the last chapter of your favorite yandere story, yet the smile disappears once you realize...

...that you have nothing interesting to read after this story.

You put two AirPods in your ears and turn on your favorite song allowing the lyrics to flow through your ears.

You started reading yandere fanfictions ever since they came out, you also listen and watch those yandere ASMR videos.

They just satisfy you even though some people(*Cough* YouTubers) say that it is cringy, but you never and will never think of them in that way.

And you adore the reader inserts because they are amazing, those stories make you have thoughts about what if you had Light Yagami or Katsuki Bakugou as real-life boyfriends who are yandere for you.

Would that make you scared as in the stories? Or would you be more accepting of it?

You get pulled out of your thoughts when the bus you are instills at the bus stop near your home.

You place your pack back over your shoulder and make your way out of the bus.

But when you were just about to leave, a girl with dyed pink hair in the first seat of the bus places something in your hand.

You stare at her in confusion as she winks at you and whispers 'That's for you'

"Are you getting down or not, girl? We don't have all day" you brush off the bus driver's crude comment then step off the bus.

You bring the item up to your nose, smelling it.

"That smells nice" you mumble before placing the object in your back pocket

On your way home, you start to feel light-headed and your stomach is pleading with you to sit down or drink something that has sugar in it.

However, your tired body gives out and you lose consciousness within a few seconds.

\----------------

You gulp at the sight of the familiar handsome anime boy in front of you.

Light Yagami

You don't know how you ended up in his room or on his bed dressed in a completely different outfit.

"I see that you have finally woken up" 

His voice is just the same in the series, smooth.

"Can you please tell me where you have found me?" You ask polity and in a shy tone, feeling embarrassed to be talking to someone as handsome as Light. 

Even though you always kept watching hot edits and amv about him.

"In front of my doorsteps, you were unconscious" your mouth opens trying to find words to say, but closes again when you find none.

"Your throat must be dry, have some water" Light hands to you the glass of water on the nightstand beside his bed.

As you drink from the glass, he examines your face and body as if he hadn't done that first time he found you.

Light has met many girls in his life, and every one of them threw themselves at his feet, yet he felt attracted to you.

He feels the need to protect you from the cruel world in one way or another.

"Thank you" you stutter out as he takes the glass from you and sits it back on the nightstand.

To be honest, you want to expose him to being Kira, but it won't be a smart move because Light could easily kill you.

Plus, you enjoy playing the unaware girl who doesn't know that she is dealing with a killer like Light.

"I'm Yagami Light, what's your name?"

"I'm (Y/n)" the brown-haired boy raises an eyebrow.

"So where are you from? Why were you laying on my doorsteps?" Light interrogates you.

"I-I...I don't remember anything" you lie while looking at him with your doe eyes, trying to look genuine about your words.

The Yagami boy doesn't buy what you are saying, but let's go of it because as much as you look suspicious, Light doesn't want you to return home so soon.

If he can lock you up in his room forever to protect you, he would do it.

How unfortunate that he is being watched right now by a certain famous detective.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe" 

Light does the most unexpected thing ever, he embraces you.

That's when you realize that maybe Light is a bit yandere for you.

_'Light Yagami is yandere for me? OH MY GOD'_

you hug the boy back, and lay your head on his chest, absorbing some of his warmness.

"Thank you"

And without hesitation, you do what you have always wanted to do when you imagined meeting your favorite anime character.

You kiss Light on the cheek, then pull away quickly.

\------------------

L stares at his computer closely with a lollipop in his mouth, his eyes glued on you through the screen.

You, a strange girl who suddenly appeared unconscious on the Yagami's household porch is now hugged by Light Yagami, a person who only chatted with you for a while.

His suspicious about you being the second Kira now became thirty percent.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda rushes in quickly.

"Did you find anything about the girl, Matsuda?" L asks, not removing his eyes from the computer, from you.

"There's not a single information about the girl, I searched for a face like hers on the ID profiles yet found nothing of her"

And the 30% chance of you being the second Kira drops to zero, after receiving the new information.

Lawliet sighs, for the first time in his life he feels the need to save you from Light.

As he believes that Light is Kira and if Light is Kira, that means that you are in big danger.

L wants to have you all to himself, but to achieve such a goal, he has to prove that Light Yagami is Kira.

But first, he needs to go and introduce himself to you just like he did with Light.

"You know Ryuzaki, that girl cute, Lucky Light gets all the pretty girls" 

"Stop talking nonsense and go back to your work, Matsuda"

"Well, you do have to admit that she is a beauty queen with that body and face"

"MATSUDA!"

"Coming Yagami-san!"


	2. Chapter Two

After meeting everyone in Light's family, Light brought you to the mall to buy you some clothes after it was decided that you are staying with the Yagami family until you find yours.

"Don't worry about the money, chose whatever clothes you want" you smile at Light, as you two enter the clothes store.

You have never imagined that the cold and heartless Light Yagami would go shopping with you, maybe he is pretending to be nice fool you.

After of few minutes, you chose two outfits that appealed to your eyes and turn back to Light who nods at you.

"I will wait here while you go try on the clothes you chose, (Y/n)-chan'' the brunet boy assures before walking into the changing room and close the door.

You try to calm yourself down while changing into the new outfit, feeling nervous all of a sudden at the fact that Light Yagami is waiting to see you in the outfits you picked.

 _'Calm down (y/n) or you are going to embarrass yourself'_ you think to yourself then walk out of the dressing room, trying to look confident.

Kira's eyes trail up and down your body, criticizing the outfit with his dark eyes.

Ryuk is flowing behind him, that is something you are sure of even though you can't see the shinigami, but the dresses that are moving on the hangers alone and the annoyed look on Light's face proves your point.

''Maybe you should try on the other outfit?''

You do as you are told, and return dressed in the second, yet his expression didn't change.

"I don't want to be rude (Y/n), but those outfits look horrible on you"

 _'Wow, Light, I didn't know you have a taste in fashion'_ your left eye twitches in displeasure at the rudeness of the death note owner.

"Then what do you suggest I wear, Light-senpai?" You ask sweetly, pretending not to be offended by his words.

"Well, let us see" 

It didn't take long for the genius boy to chose the outfit he wants to see you in.

While you are changing into the clothes, Ryuk chuckles slightly.

"You should stop controlling the poor girl around"

Light ignores the Shinigami, not wanting to make others think that he is crazy by speaking to an invisible creature.

The only reason he told you to change your style because it is awful, everything looks good on you, but he wanted to check how obedient you are towards him.

And turns out you are going to be easy prey for him, he smirks at the thought of manipulating you.

Nevertheless, he is going to manipulate you for a completely different reason, he isn't going to get rid of you just like how he is planning to do with Misa.

"What do you think?" You ask, your arms crossed over your chest.

You are dressed in a long-sleeved white blouse tucked under a black skirt with black high knee socks covering your long legs.

"You look beautiful, very beautiful indeed"

\---------------------

Light decided then to take you to a cafe after you pleaded with him like a five-year-old using your puppy dog eyes to get what you want.

You order (favorite flavor) cake while Light orders some black coffee.

"Can I ask you a question, (y/n)?" 

You nod your head at him while stuffing your mouth with the cake.

"What do you think about Kira?" 

That question didn't even surprise you at all, you knew the male lead would ask such a question sooner or later.

"Kira? Who is Kira?"

If you are going to play the card of the girl who remembers nothing except her name, you have to play it right, who knows? Light might be tasting you, just to know if you are acting or not.

"Kira is someone who kills criminals to achieve justice, they still haven't gotten caught." Light explains slowly.

"Oh Light, I don't know but for me what Kira is doing is not justice" you almost giggle when he narrows his now dark eyes, showing how displeased he is with your answer.

When he was about to say something, someone suddenly takes the empty seat beside Light.

"So we meet again, Light" 

Your eyes brighten up at the sight of L, you squeal in your head upon seeing him.

When his dull eyes meet yours, and Light also look at you, you instantly realize your enormous mistake.

It is supposed to be the first time in your life to see Llawlite, so why are you smiling at him like you have known him forever? That is not supposed to happen.

L suspicious of you being the second Kira raises to fifty percent, while Light accuses you with his expression about lying.

"Who is your...funny looking friend, Light?"

Ok, you hate yourself for insulting L.

"That is Ryuga Hideki and Ryuga that's my friend, (Y/n)" Light introduces you to each other bitterly, making you flinch.

"Nice to meet you" you respectfully bow your head.

"Are you going to eat this?" L points at your half-eaten cake.

"No" you reply, before moving the plate in front of the detective.

"You probably should change the spoon she-" Light cuts himself off when Ryuga places the spoon in his mouth causing you to blush.

Light sighs and rolls his eyes "Nevermind"

"If you will excuse me, I will go to the restroom" you quickly stand up from your seat and walk away without uttering another word.

"Your friend seems to be hiding something" L points out, taking another bite of the cake.

"No, she is just shy"

_'You better not be hiding anything from me, (Y/n)'_

_\--------------------_

"Why am I so stupid, now the two of them are doubting me" you mumble to yourself while look in the restroom's mirror.

You can't just go and tell them the truth about them being characters in an anime and the fact you are from another universe.

They are going to think that you are crazy!

You wish that you disappear right now rather than go out and face them.

Unexpectedly, you start to feel light-headed, and lose balance, falling to the floor and losing then everything becomes blurry for you.

Your eyes close, finally allowing the darkness to engulf you.

\-------------------------

Naruto has never imagined in his life waking up next to a beautiful girl who is more pretty than Sakura herself.

But here he is, staring down at you as you sleep soundly next to him, causing him to feel bad about what he is going to do next.

"Hey, wake up" he shakes you softly, yet it turns into harsh shakes when you don't badge.

The blond blushes as you slowly open your eyes to reveal beautiful (e/c) eyes.

Your eyes widen at the sight of Naruto, feeling your heart speed up.

Naruto is one of the first characters you ever have a crush on, he is everything you wish in a boyfriend.

"Who are you?" 

"Your future wife" you respond in a dreamy tone, not aware that you utter your thoughts out loud.

"HUH?!"


	3. Chapter Three

"Future wife? Wait a second, I don't even know you!" you give Naruto a cheeky smile causing his face to turn a darker red, the same goes for his ears.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself" you let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm (Y/n)(L/n), and you can just forget about what I said earlier" you utter out, before standing up.

"Oh man, I wouldn't mind marrying a pretty girl like yourself, dattabayo" you giggle and shook your head at the blond boy.

"Aren't you going to ask me how you woke up next to me on your bed?" 

Naruto is not a killer that you need to hold your tongue around, knowing that if you slip, you might end up dead.

The blond ninja is the kind and brave boy who grows up to be the seventh Hokage of the leaf village, so if you do slip and say something suspicious, he won't even notice.

After all, younger Naruto is a knucklehead who can be reckless many times.

But, that's the most thing you love about him, his cheery attitude despite being mistreated.

"Yes, now that you remind me! How did you sneak into my bed?!" He shouts, pointing an accusing finger at you.

You move his finger away from your face gently, leaning closer to his face.

"If I told that you are going to become the future Hokage-" he cuts you off.

"Believe it!"

"-would you show me around the village?" You finish.

"Oh I wish I could do that, but I have to train with my team, (Y/n)-chan" 

"Then I don't mind watching you, Naruto-chan"

"How would you know my name?!" You shrug while thinking of a way to lie.

"Umm Naruto you told me your name already, remember?" The ninja buys your lie with ease.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot I did" the boy exclaims apologetically, rubbing the back of his head.

_'You are so pure Naruto'_

"Before you go, let me make you breakfast, Naruto-kun"

"Reman is easy to make, dattabayo" you shook your head at him

_\--------------------------_

"You are late!" Sakura exclaims, once seeing her teammate approaching figure _._

Sasuke who wasn't paying attention to Sakura's flirting before Naruto arrives is now paying attention to you, a girl he hasn't seen around before dressed in a strange outfit that implies that she isn't from around here.

Yup, Sasuke is going to keep his eyes on you.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, it was my idea that Naruto eats a proper breakfast before going training with you" you apologize politely, causing the pink-haired girl to nod 

"It is alright, are you his girlfriend of Naruto or something? Even though I doubt anyone would date that idiot?" you let out a sigh, not liking Sakura's rude words.

You don't hate Sakura, but the younger version of herself kind of irritates you.

"Yes, I'm his friend and Naruto is amazing I don't see a reason why anyone wouldn't want to date him"

The mentioned boy blushes at your words, that's the first time someone defends him in that type of way.

Even if he doesn't know you well enough, but you are the first person in his age range who doesn't ignore him or call him annoying.

Sakura was about to say something, but Sasuke cuts in the conversation.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha boy demands.

"(Y/n)(L/n)" you reply calmly, not bothered by Sasuke's 'I am too cool for you' attitude.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto glares at Sasuke, feeling threatened that the boy might still your love away just like he did with Sakura.

He can't allow such a thing to happen!

"She came to watch me train, so don't be rude towards her!" 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Naruto with his hands in his pockets.

"Or what, dobe?" Sasuke challenges, making you roll your eyes.

"I'm sorry for being late but..." you fangirl loudly in your head when your eyes land on the copy cat ninja.

Why did you have to be stuck in a preteen body upon meeting Kakashi?

Only if you were a little bit older.

"Who are you?" The sensei asks, eyeing you warily.

Your aura reminds him of Rin, the same cheery atmosphere surrounds you.

\------------------------

You expected to be in the earlier episodes of Naruto, not in the Chunin exams episode where Gaara and his siblings appear.

Watching Naruto pulling out the roots along with the roots is a fun experience though.

"Your girlfriend is very beautiful, boss" Konohamaru compliments, giving Naruto a thumbs up which made the Genin ninja smile.

"I know, right?!" 

You try hiding your red face, but it seems like Moegi caught the sight of it.

"Oh someone is blushing" the little girl teases causing you to feel embarrassed more.

"(Y/n) is way prettier than your other girlfriend, the pink-haired girl is honestly a witch" 

Feeling Sakura's anger, the three children start running away with the older girl chasing behind them with a furious and scary expression on her face.

Once Konohamaru bumps into Kankuro, you rush towards the sand siblings.

"Does this hurt, Brat?" Kankuro picks up the Hokage's grandson by his scarf.

"Let him go Kankuro or you know you will pay"

" I'm sorry, the whole thing is my fault" Sakura utters out.

"You better take your hands off of him, right now!" Naruto shouts angrily.

When Naruto is about to attack the puppeteer master uses his strings to control Naruto's steps, quickly throwing him away.

You frown and decide to interfere even if you know that Gaara is nearby.

"Another leaf genin looks your village is full of wimps" the oldest sand sibling mocks.

"The only wimp here is you, what type of true ninja bullies a little kid" you wish you kept your mouth shut as right now Kankuro is undressing you with his eyes.

 _'Pervert_ ' 

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing? Why don't I show a thing or two about being a ninja after teaching this kid a lesson, what do you say about that?"

Suddenly a rock hits Kankuro's hand causing the guy to drop Konohamaru.

"You are a long way from home, and way out of your league" Sasuke states bluntly.

"SASUKE!"

RIP to your poor ears.

Temari blushes while Kankuro and Naruto glared at Sasuke with displeasure.

From the corner of his eyes, the Uchiha boy notices that you are not even impressed by his defensive action like the other two girls.

"Hey punk, get down here" Sasuke ignores the order.

"Kankuro, back off" your eyes immediately switch to the red-haired boy who is hanging upside down the tree using his chakra.

Your expression brightens up at the sight of Gaara, pleading in your head that he would notice you.

"You are being an embarrassment to our village" Gaara's cold voice makes Kankuro cower.

"Hey, G-Gaara listen they started it first-"

"Shut up or I will kill you" Gaara threatens, disappearing and reappearing beside his sibling using his sand.

After Sasuke and Gaara exchange names and Sakura gets information about the Chunin exams, Gaara finally places his attention on you.

"And you are?" His greenish-blue eyes narrow at you, sending shivers down your spine.

"I'm (Y/n)" unlike the other countless times you introduced yourself, this time you were looking anywhere but at the redhead.

And that is something your teammates caught, it displeased Sasuke greatly and made him have many thoughts.

Why are you attracted to a murderous and creepy looking boy like Gaara? Is it because he is more powerful than him?

You let out a disappointed sigh when Gaara leaves directly after you tell him your name, thinking that he has no interest in you.

But that's not true at all, the jinchūriki is more interested in you than you think, more like obsessed.

 _'We have to have her'_ Shukaku says in his head. 

_'Don't worry, we are going to get her very soon, I will take her back with me to the sand village, Shukaku'_


	4. Chapter Four

"Who are you, young girl?"

Seriously if others keep asking you that, you are going to flip but you can't blame the Third Hokage for wanting to know how a strange girl like yourself entered the village.

"The name is (Y/n)(L/n), and I promise you that I'm not a threat at all, I just woke up and found myself in Naruto's bed" you explain.

Hiruzen's eyes widen at the mention of your last name, knowing very well the clan that holds the same last name as yours.

"How is that even possible? all your clan members died during the nine-tailed beast attack on the village" your brows furrow in confusion.

You don't know how to react to such information if you have a Clan with your (L/n) which means you have an identity in the Naruto universe which might make the Hokage lenient about allowing you to stay in the village.

"Yes, however, my nanny kept me safe during the attack and she left the village with me in her arms"

You are seriously going to hell for lying a lot, your nose might grow like Pennacchio's if you keep up with your lies.

Nevertheless, it is way better than explaining the real reason behind your sudden appearance in the village.

You don't even know how some writers believe it is easy for the reader to explain that she is from another world without being considered insane.

"Well, then I welcome you back in the village" you bow your head slightly in respect.

"Thank you, Hokage-same," you say, smiling at the elder man warmly.

When you were about to leave the office, Hiruzen's voice stops you.

"Wait a minute before you go" you turn your attention back to him, giving him one of your charming innocent looks.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"How did you wake up in Naruto's bed?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Hokage-sama" you answer then rush out quickly, closing the door behind you.

He sighs, yet lets out a small chuckle at the way you just blocked answering the question.

"Kids these days"

\---------------------

"You seem to be in a very bad mood, Light," the Shinigami points out while munching on a red apple, savoring its delicious taste.

It's no lie that since you disappeared two days, Light's mind was flooded with thoughts about you.

Where did you go?

Why did you suddenly leave?

How came he didn't see you leave the cafe when the door was nearby the table he and L were sitting at.

So, how did you leave in the first place? 

"I never imagined you would be so _obsessed_ with a girl, Light" Ryuk snickers, irritating the young Yagami boy more.

Now that the cameras are gone, he can speak freely to the floating Shinigami.

"I'm not obsessed with anyone, I don't have time for pity crushes" Light denies his feelings towards you.

"If you insist"

When Ryuk leaves Light alone, the feeling of distress about his feelings towards you.

Even if he only did know for about two days, he feels those unhealthy and strong feelings of love, something he never imagined to feel.

Every girl he has ever met were used as pawns like Misa, the only reason he keeps up with the model is that she owns a death note, nothing more.

But you are different, he doesn't care about you benefiting his ambitions, if you are weak that is good for him, meaning you could not fight him or go against him in anyways.

The next time he meets you, Light will make sure to chain you down so you don't ever escape him again.

\-------------------------

"Your cooking is divine, (Y/n)-chan" your ears turn red at the compliment, while your eyes linger on the boy who is stuffing his face with food.

"Yet ramen is always the best" you chuckle and shook your head at Naruto.

"Well, I can't disagree with that now, can I?" You mumble before starting to eat.

''I don't want you to ever leave, I want you to stay with me, (Y/n)-chan'' Naruto confesses, causing you to almost choke on your food, feeling surprised at his words.

Maybe, you felt surprised due to it being the first time you get asked to stay with someone or because you honestly never thought that Naruto would want you to live with him...as he is financially not stable.

''I would like to stay with you, however, there is one small problem''

''What is the problem? I can solve it, dattebayo"

Naruto is ready to do anything to have you stay with him, he can't just let you walk out of his life.

"You can't exactly fix the problem, but thank you anyways" Naruto frowns.

When you see the sad look on his face, you quickly grab his hand in yours and squeeze in a comforting way.

"I can promise you that I'm going to support you along the way of you becoming the Hokage"

Naruto's blue eyes meet yours, after leaning towards your face slowly.

Upon realizing what he is going to do, you hurriedly stand up from the table.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, real quick"

Naruto's mouth drops as you rush out of his apartment.

"Oh man, I missed up!"

\---------------------

You had the chance to kiss Naruto and you just wasted it like an idiot.

While walking through the village, you didn't notice the ocean green eyes watching you from afar.

Your stalker didn't approach you until you were in the calm area of the village.

Suddenly, a familiar redhead boy transports in front of you using his sand.

You almost crawl out of your skin in shock from the fact that someone just appeared in front of you out of nowhere.

"You scared me, Gaara-senpai!"

You punch yourself in your mind at calling the sand ninja 'Senpai' even though in this universe, he is one year older than you.

"I want you," Gaara tells you bluntly with no ounce of emotion on his features.

"Oh...wow"

You are speechless, how in the world are you supposed to respond to such yanderish words?

"I want to take you with me to Suna" you press your lips togather.

"What if I don't want to?" you taunt, crossing your arms over your chest.

Alright, you shouldn't have uttered sassy words, not every yandere like the idea of their partners being disobedient and bold.

And Gaara is one of those yandere.

"You are coming with me to Suna" you nod your head, not wanting to anger him.

Deep down, you wish to go to Suna with Gaara, and that seems like a good offer for you.

"Okay, I-"

Before any other words escape your lips, darkness takes over your version.

_'Did that girl just disappear?' Shukaku growls in Gaara's head._

_'Unfortunately yes'_

Instead of thinking that you disappeared against your will, Gaara believes you used a Jutsu just to escape him.

And that gave him a bad impression about you.

He needs to cage you.

\------------------------

You eye the green-haired boy lovingly as he stares back at you with worry.

"Are you alright, miss?" Izuku questions with a concerned tone.

"Yes" Deku lets out a relieved sigh, helping you up from the ground you are lying on.

"Thank you for helping me out" he smiles at you, causing your heart beats to increase.

"DEKU!" You wince at the loud angry voice of a certain blond boy.

"Where have you been, you had us waiting!" Katsuki spat the words out, glaring at the male lead.

Your left eye twitches in annoyance.

You don't hate Bakugou, nevertheless, you hate how he bullies Deku.

"Hey, don't be mean to him, Baka!" You exclaim.

"And who the f**k are you?" Katsuki demands, grabbing hold of your arms to pull you closer to him.

Katsuki never grabbed a girl in that way to intimidate her, however, you are different cases.

He is physically harassing right now, only to touch you intimately.

"If you ever bully Deku..." You remove his hands away from you.

"I'm going to destroy you"

Katsuki smirks right after he grabs you by the front of your shirt.

"I would love to see you try, weakling"


	5. Chapter Five

"Do you have a quirk or are you just a little quirkless weakling?" Katsuki asks as you walk between him and Katsuki while Shouto walks beside Izuku.

"If traveling through universes is considered a quirk then yes, I have a quirk" you explain.

"What do you mean, (Y/n)-chan?" Deku asks, now more curious about your quirk than ever.

"Every time I lose consciousness, I travel through universes like I was in another universe before you found me" you explain, putting the popsicle that Izuku bought for you into your mouth.

You almost let out a moan at the delightful taste of the treat, in which Shouto couldn't help but glance at you as you lick it.

"So your quirk is useless like you" you roll your eyes in annoyance.

"I will take that as a compliment, Baka-chan" the blond scowls at you.

"With good training, you can control your ability to travel universes to your advantage" Shouto finally speaks up, causing you to look at him with your pretty (e/c) eyes.

"I agree, you should try to train" you return your gaze to Izuku and smile.

Shouto and Katsuki felt their chest tighten when you smiled at the cheery boy.

You are supposed to only smile at them, then why does Izuku receive such a smile, while they receive none? That is certainly unfair in their opinion.

Deku is not only their rival in becoming the number one hero, but he also became their rival in winning your love.

"But who is going to train me when I know no one that has such a similar quirk?" The three boys stop in their tracks, causing you to also stop.

The trio looks at each other for a moment, then they speak out the next words at the same time.

"I can train you, (Y/n)-chan"

"I will do my best to help you control your quirk, (L/n)-san"

"I'm going to make you strong enough, weakling!"

The feeling of your chest warming up at how enthusiastic they are to help you, made you blush.

It's like a dream come true for you.

"Thank you so much, guys!" You assert cheerfully.

"Where am I going to stay while being here though?"

Let us just say that your simple and naive question started a huge argument between the three future pro-heroes. 

"You can stay with me and my mother, (Y/n)"

"No way that is going to happen, she is staying with me, Deku!"

"Well, I'm richer than you both, so I can financially provide for her" Izuku and Katsuki glare at Todoroki snobbish comment, as he returns the favor.

"Calm down please!" You gain their attention once more with your soft and gentle voice.

"I don't want to see anyone arguing over me, I'm not a toy to fight over, guys" you scold them, an expression of annoyance adorning your face.

"Then who do you wish to stay with, (Y/n)-chan? You have to choose" Izuku points out.

\---------------

You chose Shouto for many reasons, one of them is... you just wanted to choose Shouto because you wanted to know what it feels like living in the Todoroki household.

"I hope you like your stay here, (Y/n)-chan" Fuyumi exclaims after she shows you to the guest room.

"Sorry for causing you trouble" the older Todoroki girl shakes her head in disagreement. 

"It's no trouble at all, plus it is the first time Shouto brings a girl home, it seems that he has a crush on you" you chuckle nervously.

Yes, you love Shouto, after all, he is one of your favorite characters and holds a special place in your heart besides Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender.

However, you doubt that he loves you in the same way you love him since he doesn't have any love interests in the show.

"Shouto and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less, Fuyumi-san"

Fuyumi giggles at your denial of her youngest brother's administration towards you, little does she know that her brother just met you today.

"Fuyumi-nee, that's enough" Shouto enters the room, holding some spare clothes for you.

"Well, I gotta go, I will leave you two love birds alone to chat" the white-haired girl winks at Shouto before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Fuyumi ships you two together.

"I'm sorry about her" Shouto hands you the spare clothes which belonged to him.

You thought those were Fuyumi's, why would Shouto give you his Pajamas.

"No, it is alright, and thank you also for the clothes" you mumble out, trying not to sound too shy in front of him.

Suddenly, Shouto shoves you on the large bed behind you, then places himself on top of you, straddling your hips with his lower body.

"So, we are just friends, huh?" He repeats your words with a stoic experission.

"Yes...aren't we friends, Shouto-chan?" 

You try to remove yourself from under him, the sensation of his hands on you made uncomfortable as you have never been touched like that before.

And also no one pinned your body down.

You might have imagined a moment as this with him while reading fanfictions, yet this situation caused you too much discomfort in reality. 

"How did you make me fall for you on such short notice? I brought you to my home to make you mine" his grasp tightens on you, lessening your attempt to move away from him.

"Please let me go, Shouto-chan" he frowns slightly but doesn't even move an inch away from you, if possible, he moves closer to you.

You whimper when your wrists start to hurt slightly, feeling the adrenaline coursing your veins. 

Right now, you are one hundred percent sure that you are dealing with yandere Shouto as the normal Shouto would never do something similar to you if he wasn't a yandere.

"I want you to be mine, and mine only" his words send shivers up your spine, your face heating up from how close his face is to yours right now.

Shouto doesn't waste a moment in connecting his warm lips with your soft ones.

\-----------------------

Izuku rechecks the notes he wrote about your quirk, making sure he got all the information you spoke to him about your quirk in those small notes even if it isn't a lot. 

The green-haired boy lets out a sigh as he falls on top of his bed, the notes are still in his right hand.

The first time he laid his eyes on you, he felt his heart thump against his chest loudly, you aroused the feeling of craving you when you gave him one of your warm smiles. 

You are the girl of his dreams, kind and sweet, a perfect match for him.

His heart broke when you chose to stay with Todoroki instead of him, however that made him more determined to make you return his feelings.

Whether you like it or not, he is going to make you fall for him.

But, it is a good sign that you fall for his innocent act, right?

Of course, because that is going to play a huge role in making you believe that he is the only one who has pure intentions towards you, and would never hurt you in any way.

However, first, he needs to make sure that you can control your quirk perfectly so you can stay in this universe.

And he has got a great idea about how to make you achieve such a thing.

There are probably other guys from other universes that have fallen for you, after all, it isn't hard for you to steal other men's hearts.

Meanwhile in the Bakugous household...

''How dare you chose that half and a half over me, I'm going to show who you belong to when the time comes, weakling" the ash-blond mumbles to himself.

Training seemed to be a good idea to get his mind off of you until he realized how he felt more aggressive during training than usual.

He loathes the existence of his love for you.

Katsuki hates weaklings, so that means he hates you, correct?

Wrong, unlike all the other weaklings he hates, you are the expectation and you are going to be the only expectation.

So, you better prepare yourself for him.

As he is going to make you his future wife, yeah the future wife of the number one hero sounds good to him.

\---------------------

"What do you mean she just disappeared, dope" Sasuke scowls at the blonde who is in a panicking mood.

"You heard me, I can't find her anywhere, teme" Naruto announces more fiercely now.

"It's like she just disappeared into the thin air"

"Hn"

The youngest Uchiha frowns, clutching his fists in anger, thinking that you left the village without further notice.

"We have to wait before we report to the Hokage, she might come back" Sakura suggests.

For the first time in his life, Naruto ignores Sakura and rushes off to keep searching for you.

"I don't understand why Naruto is interested in (Y/n), he barely knows her" 

Sasuke glares at his fangirl, making her shut and look away.

Hopefully, you will return...as he was planning to restore his clan with you when you both grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean she just disappeared, half and half b*stard?!" Katsuki demands, angry at the new Shouto just announced.

"Did she lose consciousness?" Izuku asks warily.

"Yes, I think she traveled to another universe" Shouto replies bluntly.

However, the bi-colored haired boy feels frustrated on the inside, he was going to make you his if you didn't disappear. 

"It is all your fault, Icy-hot!" Katsuki accuses before storming away without giving any evidence as to why it is Todoroki's fault.

Izuku sighs, feeling also sad at the fact that you traveled away.

Hopefully, you two meet again someday, and hopefully, you would return to this universe. 

"And no there is no more training I guess" 

"If (Y/n) ever returns, I advise you to stay away from her" 

With that Shouto walks away leaving behind Izuku who's eyes narrow after his friend.

"Sorry, Todoroki-Kun, but (Y/n) is mine"

\---------------------------

"SEBASTIAN!" You stand in the corner of the room like a frightened puppy as Ciel calls for his demon butler.

"How did you get in here?" The young lord raises a question suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at you.

"I don't know, b-but please calm down, I didn't mean to frighten you" you stutter out.

Finding honesty in your words, Ciel calms down, however, he doesn't let his guard down.

you look down on your body to find yourself in your thirteen-year-old shape instead of seventeen causing you to pout like a baby.

If you are in the black butler, how in the world are you supposed to make Sebastian fall for you when you look like that.

''Did someone sent you to assassinate me?" the question made you giggle. 

"Do I look like an assassin?" You point your hands at yourself.

Ciel scowls at you, but hehe couldn't help but let his eyes wander through your whole being, noticing how beautiful you are with those (e/c) eyes and shiny (h/c) hair.

However, what piqued his curiosity is the strangely patterned pajama you are wearing.

"Young master, have you called for me?"

 _'Calm down, and don't freak out, (y/n)!'_ You order yourself in your mind, trying to control your happiness upon seeing the handsome demon butler.

As if Sebastian is sensing your excitement, he gives you one of his charming smirks

"How did she get into the manor, Sebastian?" You roll your eyes at the dark blue-haired boy.

"Don't worry, it is not your Butler's fault that I got into the manor, would you like to hear the real reason behind why I was in your bed?" The boy nods at you.

"Go ahead, my lady"

"Well, we had sex last night, and it breaks my heart that you don't remember" you internally chuckle at Ciel's red face.

Sebastian catches up with your joke and decides to also join in the teasing.

"I didn't know that you were into these type of stuff, young master" 

"NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US!"

\-------------------------

"I never thought something like that is possible, time-traveling is something unheard of," Ciel says, after taking a sip from his earl grey.

Yes, you told Ciel that you traveled back in time instead of traveling universes because it is easier to explain.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish in the manor, but there are rules you have to follow, Lady (Y/n)"

You stop munching on the cake and pay attention to what he has to say.

"First rule, you have to dress like a lady" you pout, as he gives a disgusted look to your clothes.

" The second rule, you can't go out alone-" you cut him off.

"Why?" You ask, confused.

"It is not safe outside for you, and if you want to go outside, you have to take my permission, so I can escort you to wherever you please"

The explanation fluttered you for knowing that Ciel cares about your safety.

"I guess that's fair" 

Ciel continues speaking out the rules that you have to follow, yet your mind drifts off to another world.

You are thinking about the kiss you shared with Shouto, his soft lips on yours, the way he moved his hands on your body.

Even though you were excited to be touched by the Todoroki boy in such a way, however, you were also glad that you managed to escape him, due that you don't want him to sleep with you when you aren't prepared.

Let us just say, what happens in NSFW should stay in NSFW especially the temperature play.

"Are you even listening to me, Lady (Y/n)?" You snap out of your thoughts at the annoyed tone of voice that belongs to the young Phantomhive 

"Huh?" Ciel huffs.

"I just asked if you have a fiance?" You shook your head at the question.

"No" Ciel seems to be shocked at your answer

"Not even a lover?" You shook your head once again.

"No, I'm not in any type of relationship right now"

Ciel finds it hard to believe that a pretty girl like yourself is not engaged or courted.

If only he wasn't engaged with Elizabeth, he would have asked for you to be his fiancee.

"Then you will not mind if you attend a ball with me tonight, considering that my cousin and fiancee, Elizabeth, will not be able to attend due to having a cold"

"Yeah sure, I would not mind, however, I do not have a dress for the ball, Ciel," you say.

"It is lord Phantomhive, not Ciel, Lady (Y/n)" you raise an eyebrow.

No one can blame him for wanting to hear the word 'Lord' coming out of your mouth, you have a very nice voice.

"All right lord Phantomhive... however, I do not own a dress for tonight's ball" Ciel nods in approval at the way you address him.

"You do not have to worry about it, I have everything prepared" 

\---------------

"Are you not going to leave so I can get dressed, Sebastian?" You ask the handsome butler nervously, waiting for him to take his leave.

"Not until I get the truth out of you, Lady (Y/n)" Sebastian is in front of you in a second with a knife pointed at your throat.

"W-what are you talking about?" You shrunk back when he corners you against the wall.

"You are not from the future not from that world, so you better start speaking up, my lady" you let out a sigh at getting exposed.

"You would think I'm insane if I tell you" Sebastian smirks and presses the knife further against your delicate neck, breaking the skin forcing to bleed a little.

"Speak up, my lady"

So, you tell Sebastian everything that happened to you from the start to the end, not daring to leave anything out.

You told him everything except for them being anime characters, it is not like he is going to understand what anime is, right?

The demon removes the sharp blade away from you, allowing you to let out a relieved sigh.

"Very well my lady, but you better not hide any more secrets, now let me help you get ready for the ball"

\----------------------

Ciel was doubting whether he should break his engagement with Elizabeth or not, but after seeing in the Victorian dress, he is going to break his engagement without a second

You on the other hand never thought you would look good in dresses before getting dressed in a Victorian one.

The corset is very tight to the point you want to rip it off your body, nonetheless, you kept yourself under control.

"You look acceptable, my lady" Ciel after you both get into the carriage. 

"And you too, Cie-" you quickly correct yourself when he narrows his eyes at you.

"You too look exquisite, Lord Phantomhive" 

The real reason behind him wanting you to call him 'Lord' is not only because it sounds sweet when you say it, it is also to turn you into a proper lady.

How are you going to become a lady married to a lord when you don't even know how to call people by their proper title.

"Just a small piece of information, I cannot dance." You announce.

Ciel sighs and places his hands on his temples in annoyance. 

"That is going to be an eventual night for stepping on my feet, is it not, Sebastian?" The butler chuckles at his master.

"I am sure that you are going to get lost in lady (Y/n)'s eyes and forget about the painful dance"

A red hue decorated both yours and Ciel's cheeks.

"Or I can dance with her for you, young master" the butler adds sneakily.

"Not in a million years, Sebastian!"


	7. Chapter 7

Step

"I'm sorry"

Step

"I'm so sorry!"

Step

"I'm sorry-" Ciel cuts you off.

"Stop apologizing, I get that you are a bad dancer, however, you don't need to apologize to me every time you step on my feet" your face heat up in embarrassment, and nod.

You have been dancing with the ink blue-haired boy for the past ten minutes, and your feet are starting to hurt.

"I feel tired, can we rest?" You plead, trying to pull away from Ciel's tight grasp on you.

"No, we shall stop when the music stops, Lady (Y/n)" you let out small whines.

"I'm not a lady though" you point out, not understanding why he keeps calling you by a title that you are entitled to have, due to not being of a high class.

"You are soon to be one" you hear Ciel mumble to himself, making you more confused.

 _'I'm soon to be a lady, what is he talking about...he can't possibly mean what I'm thinking...can he?_ '

While you are deep in thoughts, the young lord is trying not to stare at your face too much, not wanting you to notice his staring and embarrass him, after all, he has a reputation to keep up.

You have that innocent aura surrounding you, your doe (e/c) eyes are enough to make anyone fall in love with you. 

However, Ciel can't say he is attracted to you because of your looks, even though he considers you in his eyes one of the prettiest girls he has ever met in life.

Yet, for some reason, there is just an inside voice in his head that he has to make you his no matter what it costs.

While still dancing, you caught the eyes of the demon butler staring at you from across the room, when your eyes meet his red eyes.

Sebastian smirks at you playfully, causing you to blush and hid your face in Ciel's shoulder to hide away the red tints on your cheeks.

"What are you doing, Lady (Y/n)?!"

Ciel's heart thumbs loudly against his chest, trying not to panic at the sudden affectionate action, something very inappropriate for a lady to do.

The boy doesn't want to admit it, he wants you to keep stay like this for hours.

Unfortunately, the music finishes and everyone stops dancing to retreat to their talking partner leaving you and Ciel to walk back to Sebastian.

"Did you enjoy your time with lady (Y/n), young master?" the said boy sends a harsh glare at his Butler's teasing question.

"Acceptable, yet she needs some dancing lessons to heighten her dancing skill" you ignore his offensive comment, as you concentrate on the man heading in your direction.

"Greetings Lord Phantomhive'' the dark-haired man started, still keeping his eyes on you.

''Greetings to you too, Lord Whitewood'' Ciel kept himself from growling at the male who is shamelessly eyeing your body lustfully.

''I see that you are enjoying your evening with the young lady who I'm not introduced to'' Lord Whitwood exclaims with a twisted grin on his face.

''That is lady (Y/n), a distant cousin of mine on my mother's side, she is spending a few weeks with me until her parents return back from their business trip over the seas'' Lord Whitewood raises an eyebrow when your 'fake' cousin says nothing further.

''Aren't going to introduce me to her...tell her who am I?'' Ciel smirks slightly, his eyes narrowing at the man with much disdain.

''I see there is no such need for that'' his witty and quick response caused the lord to get angry and feel humiliated.

''How dare you speak to me in such a way, you little brat, I will show you-''

Lord Whitewood stops in the middle of his sentence when he notices the judging eyes of the audience who are ready to speak badly about him if continues with his rudeness with the young lord.

You watch the man leave instantly with a mad expression on his face, looking like he is ready to murder someone.

''Well, that was a currently interesting night'' you utter out sarcastically, following behind Ciel and Sebastian to the exit.

\---------------

"I hope you have a good night's sleep, Lady (Y/n)" Ciel walks you to your room.

Once you reach your room, you stop right in front of Ciel, before turning around to face him, you lean down and please a kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, goodnight, Lord Phantomhive" 

With those words being said, you enter your room and close the door behind you.

Ciel touches the cheek you kissed, an astonished expression appears on his face from how soft your lips were against his cheek, and how it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Indeed he needs to protect you, not only that but also make you his fiancee and future wife.

However, he needs to get rid of someone.

\------------------

L stares at his strawberry cake blankly, deep in thoughts about a certain (h/c) haired girl.

"Are you sure there are no traces of the girl?" L asks Mogi, his voice devoid of any emotions.

"Yes, when we arrested Yagami-san's son, the girl wasn't with him" Mogi explains.

It is true that when Light Yagami got arrested and put under high supervision, you weren't with him or anywhere to be found to be more clear 

That arouses L suspicious of you, and then there is the model Misa Amen, who is also is considered a second Kira, she also is put under high supervision.

As much as L hates to admit it, but he wished to put you under surveillance to observe you more and more without anyone interrupting.

Superingingly the thought of watching you excites him, just watching you strained up and sacred arouses the feeling of needing to be the only one who has his eyes on you.

Yes, the thought of locking you up seems very entertaining to him, the greatest detective in the whole world.

\--------------------

"Is there something you need of me to do, young master?" Sebastian inquires, after walking into his master's office.

"Yes, there is something very important I need you to do for me, Sebastian" he replies, his serious dark blue meeting Sebastian's vicious red ones.

"Who do you wish for me to get rid of for you, my lord?" 

Ciel smirks, loving the fact that Sebastian caught on to what he was going to say.

"I want you to get rid of lord Whitewood, he is a nuisance to have around" 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the boy, his lips rise, forming an amused smile. 

"Is it because he flirted with Lady (Y/n), young master?" 

"No, absolutely not!" He exclaims.

Of course, it is for that reason, but Ciel can't tell that to Sebastian or the Butler might think that his master has gone soft for you.

"Consider the man was gone, my lord" Sebastian bows his head, before heading towards the door to leave.

"Wait"

The butler obeys and stops in his tracks.

"I want you to make his death painful, do you hear me, Sebastian? I want him to beg you to kill him" the said demon chuckles darkly, his eyes turning pink.

"As you wish, young master"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who in the world are you?" You demand as you back into the corner of the chamber, frightened by the sudden appearance of the strange man in your room.

"My name is Ryu" he replies, towering over your cowering form.

"And because of me, you can travel universes, sweetheart" he reveals proudly.

Suddenly all the fear vanishes and gets replaced with curiosity about Ryu.

"Oh my God! Are you like the person with power from fanfics that force the reader into her favorite show universe for a purpose"

You spoke so quickly, causing Ryu to almost miss out on what you are saying.

The dark-haired man chuckles and shook his head at your comment.

"Yes, something like that, except you have to pay me" your eyebrows furrow with confusion.

"Pay you for what? I have no money" you exclaim, crossing your arms over your chest, and sending at Ryu who simply shrugs.

"One point equals one coin, and the coins you own right now is one hundred and fifty coins" you pout at the low money you own.

"And you have to only pay me if you wish for something like you want to stay in this universe a little bit longer or want to have powers" he finishes.

"You still haven't told me how I could earn points" 

Ryu smirks at you and grabs you by the chin, to force your face closer to his own.

"You simply have to make the character go yandere for you if you manage to make a character do a yandere action like killing, you earn 100 points or more depending on the situation" your mouth drops in shock.

"Does this mean-" Ryu cuts you off after taking a look at his hand watch.

"Look, I have to go now, see you later, (Y/n)-chan"

Before the handsome man leaves, you pull on his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Wait if I want to stay a little more in a universe, how much will that cost?" Ryu pretends to think for a little, before answering your question.

"Five hundred coins" you feel your soul leave your body when you hear the price.

''However, you can buy a power of your choice instead'' your mood brightens up by his words. 

''How much will it cost?'' you inquire.

''One hundred coins'' you nod at him.

''Alright take them'' 

Ryu left his index and middle finger up to your forehead, upon touching your skin his fingers lightens up.

''That's a so Itachi move'

''Shut up''

You feel a stinging sensation for a few seconds, then it subsides once Ryu removes his finger away from the red spot on your forehead.

''Don't worry about the red spot it will fade in a few minutes, as I took one hundred and twenty coins'' you frown at him.

''What? ever heard of customer service?" He mocks, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Now, what powers do you want to have" you place a finger on your, puffing your cheeks as you think deeply.

Should you wish to have the Sharingan like the Uchiha's?

No, too cliche for your liking.

The power of healing?

No, it won't be very useful in fighting.

Oh, now you know what power you want to have!

"I want to have the ability to copycat other abilities" Ryu's eyes twitch.

You asked for that ability so you don't have to pay for other abilities.

But, you have paid the price, so he cannot simply refuse your wish for such an ability.

"All right, here you go" 

With a flick of his fingers, you instantly feel a surge of energy through your body indicating that he has given you the power you want.

"Use it well, and remember the only way to gain more points is to make the character do a yandere action" you nod and shoo him away with your hand.

Ryu seizes your wrist, staring directly in the eyes.

"Just before I leave, think of a power you wish to have, and you will have it, that's how your powers work, darling"

Without further words, Ryu takes his leave by disappearing out of your sight.

\---------------------

You tried to stay as long as you can in the black butler universe, in fear that you might end up in a universe that you might not like, though, you like most of the anime shows you have come across since yoy were a child.

Unfortunately, you couldn't stay awake long enough and ended up traveling to another anime show, which fortunately happens to be Hunter x Hunter universe.

Right now Killua and Gon are eyeing you from head to toe, heat raising to their faces after realizing that it is the first time for them to see a girl who looks to be close to their age looking so beautiful.

You give the both of them a big smile, before pulling them into a big tight not caring if they think you are crazy, you have been for a long time to meet them both.

''You two are so kawaii!'' you squeal, the boys blush harder as their faces get pushed against your breasts.

''Who are you? and why are you hugging us, miss?'' you pull yourself away from them, you chuckle when you see Gon and Killua's flustered expression, which made them look more adorable.

"You two are adorable, that's why I'm hugging you" you clarify softly, not realizing that you don't look a day over fourteen.

"And I'm (Y/n)(L/n)" you retort happily.

"I'm Gon and he's Killua, are you also going to participate in the heaven arena tests?"

Participating in Heaven arena test?

Yup, considering that you have powers now, why not participate, it is going to be a fun experience.

''Yes, of course...I kind of also wish to earn some money'' 

You remember the main reason why the boys participated in the tests is because they need money, which gives you the chance to use the same excuse to get closer to them.

Adding to this, you are going to meet Hisoka, most of the photos on your phone is of him.

You can't help yourself, he is just so...awesome, and handsome.

A bit creepy indeed, and this is what makes him a wholesome character, with the way he might seem creepy but powerful and has charisma too.

"Really? Killua and I also want to earn money" you smile at them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

\------------------

You cheered loudly for Gon and Killua when they passed the rounds, however when it was your turn to fight, you froze in fear.

You do have the power to fight, nevertheless, there is that little problem in the fact that this is the first time you are using it.

"You can do it, (Y/n)" Gon encourages, making Killua agree with him.

"Don't get nervous, you are going to do fine, ok?" The white-haired boy advised.

"Thanks for your support, guys"

Gon and Killua watch you walk into the arena until you stop in front of a big man.

You glare at the man, who is mocking you with his words.

"You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate your powers, Then begin!"

"What is a little girl like you going to do, pinch me?" 

Before he could utter out any other insulting words, you punch him so hard in the stomach that he flies out of the arena. 

Everyone is shocked at your performance, even you are surprised at what happened.

_'Good thing I kept it easy with Saitama's punch or else that man would be announced dead'_

Everyone glees for your victory, causing you to be more confident about yourself.

"You are a strong kid, here you go, you are advanced to floor fifty" you take the ticket from the judge and return to your seats beside your new best friends.

"Well, you are currently interesting, to say the least," Killua mumbles, turning his face away from you to suppress his blush.

"You did amazing out there, (Y/n)" 

Gon pulls you into a tight hug, inducing you to hug him back.

Killua narrows his eyes at the both of you, feeling the burning jealousy rise in his chest.

Yes, he likes his friend Gon, however, he also wants to earn your affection. 

Killua gets rid of his tsundere attitude and wraps his arms around your waist, laying his head on your back.

Maybe, he and Gon could share you.

After all, sharing is caring.


	9. Chapter 9

You have been wait for this moment for too long, you have been waiting to meet the mischievous and handsome man, Hisoka Morrow.

You don't know how you managed to not lose consciousness for the three days, but you kept yourself awake as long as you can, just so you could meet Hisoka.

And so far, you succeeded in meeting the redhead clown who is now following you from behind, his creepy gaze is traced over your body.

Even though Gon and Killua insisted on going with you on a walk, you declined, saying that you wished for some time to yourself.

When in reality you were hoping that you would see Hisoka again after you, Gon and Killua were able to walk through the 200th floor using Ten against Hisoka's Nen, partially thanks to Wing who trained you three how to use Ten.

Killua is greatly displeased by you not wanting him and Gon to come with you, however, he chose not to show it.

It is not like he and Gon weren't glued to your side, you found it cute, little did you know that they just are possessive of you.

On the other hand, Hisoka has been watching you ever since he laid his yellow eyes on you.

You intrigue him just like how Gon did, except you are now the center of his attention. 

"You know following me around without saying anything is creepy, Hisoka-sama" you announce, stopping in your tracks, and turning around to face him with a smile.

Unlike Gon and Killua, you don't hate the clown or find him annoying the least bit.

"Are you sure about your words?" The magician stops right in front of you, his body standing many inches taller than you, trying to intimidate you with his height.

Nevertheless, you are happy with the fact that Hisoka is speaking to you 

"I'm one hundred percent sure that you have bad intentions while following me around" you press a finger against his board chest, looking into his eyes with your playful ones.

You almost faint when Hisoka licks his lips, eyeing you up and down with no shame. 

"I do indeed have very bad intentions about what I'm going to do with you" a card appears in between his middle and index fingers before he places it against your soft left cheek.

The card cuts your cheek slightly, causing blood to seep out of the cut and drip down on your face then your top.

"What type of bad intentions do you have for me, Hisoka-sama?" You ask, placing your hands behind your back, and staring at him innocently.

You thought that his bad intentions mean that he wishes to kill you and nothing more.

But, it turns out that you are more than wrong about his goals. 

You cringe when he leans forward, sliding his hot wet tongue against your cheek, to lick your blood.

He pulls back and smirks when he sees the distressed look on your face.

"You are too young to know such things"

With those words being said in an alluring tone, Hisoka backs away from you.

Right now, you know how Killua and Gon felt when Hisoka was staring at their...bottoms.

You're admiration for the clown changes to fear when you realize what he meant by his reply.

"You are such a pervert!" You shout, before storming away, your face heating up from embarrassment.

While walking away from Hisoka, you bump into a bunch of thugs, who are much bigger than you in size

''Aren't you a cute little thing?''

''Give us all you have, little girl, or we are going to hurt you badly'' 

''Listen to him, brat''

you roll your eyes at them, ready to attach them using your powers, However, someone intervenes in the situation to save you.

Your eyes widen in fear when the men's blood splatter across your clothes and face, tainting you with the vicious red color.

The thugs lay dead on the ground, with their blood pooling at your feet.

"Hmm..so easy." 

You didn't dare look at the magician, as your heart beats so quickly against your chest that you could hear its rough beats in your now sensitive ears.

"That what is going to happen to anyone who dares and tries to harass you, my darling" Hisoka wraps his arms around you, lying his chin on top of your head.

Yes, hunters and assassins kill, nonetheless, you have never killed anyone, and never seen someone get slaughtered right in front of your own eyes.

Therefore, it is a pretty traumatizing experience for you to the point it sends chills down your spine.

"You didn't have to kill them, you know, Hisoka-sama" you remove yourself out of his seizing embrace.

The said trickster chuckles upon sensing your upcoming anxiety.

"What do you want from me, Hisoka-sama?" You stutter out the question, playing with your fingers nervously.

"Is it not clear that I want you" an eerie smile appears on his face.

Not giving him another chance to touch you in any way, you rush away from him.

Hisoka sighs in disappointment and rolls his eyes yet the grin doesn't disappear.

"One day I will have you, whether you accept it or reject it, sweetheart"

\---------------

"What were you doing out all this time?" Killua asks as he sits down beside Gon on your bed in the room you were given.

"I met Hisoka" you answer with honesty, not realizing the effect your words have on the two boys.

Gon is surprised while Killua scowls at the fact that you met the clown.

"Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?!" The dark-haired boy stands up from the bed and walks over to you until he reaches you and picks your hands into his.

"No, he saved me"

You leave out the part where he was being creepy with you as you tell them what happened to you, just so you don't worry your friends.

"(Y/n), you have to stay away from Hisoka, he is not a good person, and he might hurt you!" Gon exclaims.

You giggle and move your hands up to lay him on his cheeks, making the poor boy blush.

"You are so kawaii when you are overprotective, Gon-chan" you mumble, squashing his cheeks more.

"Gon is right, stay wary of Hisoka, he is up to no good" Killua explains with a serious tone, making you let go of Gon's cheeks.

"You don't have to worry, Killua-chan" you assure him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can defend myself" the young Zoldyck frowns, not trusting you what you said.

Not because you are weak, however, he felt your excitement the first time you met Hisoka, this is the reason why he doesn't want you to be near him.

He is afraid that Hisoka might steal you away from him and Gon, something he is not going to allow to happen even if it costs him his life.

You have also fueled Gon's stamina to fight the red-haired clown, he is not going to stand still and watch Hisoka put his hands on you.

"We won't allow anyone to hurt you, (Y/n)!" Gon announces.

"You can count on us" Killua finishes the power drink, throwing it in the trash can.

"Killua...was that my drink" 

A dark aura surrounds you, indicating the upcoming actions.

Within seconds Killua is out of your sight with Gon following behind him.

\------------------

"What do you mean you cannot find her anywhere, Sebastian?!" Ciel demands, clutching his fists.

Waking up to the news of your disappearance put the young lord in a bad mood.

"I believe she left the manor, my lord" he glares at his demon butler, falling back into his seat.

"Why would she do such a foolish thing? I offered to provide for her, and she chooses to leave, unbelievable" 

Sebastian of course knows the real reason for your disappearance, yet he keeps quiet about the matter due to his promise not to say anything.

"Sebastian?" 

"Yes, young master?" 

"Prepare the carriage, we are going to search for (Y/n)" Sebastian smirks.

"As you wish, my lord...there is something I wish to ask you though" Ciel raises a brow.

"What are you waiting for? Ask" 

"Are you perhaps in love with lady (y/n)?"

"Absolutely not! The only reason I'm searching for her is that she might be in danger, not because I bear her any feelings of love" 

After receiving the answer to his question, Sebastian takes leave, finally leaving the dark blue-haired boy alone.

"In love with (Y/n)? Of course, why would I not be in love with my future wife, such a silly and ridiculous question"


	10. Chapter 10

You were planning to stay in Hunter x Hunter longer, and even planning on summoning Ryu.

However, you don't know how to summon Ryu nor were you able to stay conscious enough to stay in the universe which ended in you getting transported to another universe.

To be more specific about this matter, you have been transferred to the Castlevania universe...but not the show...the graphics seem to be different than the Netflix series, it looks exactly like Ayami Kojima art.

Doesn't matter to you as long as Alucard is looking as fabulous as ever, standing in front of you with all his glory.

"What are you doing here, miss?" you get up from the floor and stare at the light-haired dhampir.

"I was...just exploring" your response made him raise an eyebrow at you.

"Exploring my home, a home of a total stranger? Interesting" you sigh after getting called out for your lie by him.

"Okay you got me there, I just woke up and found myself in your castle, Alucard-"

Your eyes widen when you realize you just called the dhampir by his name, which you are not supposed to know about.

Within seconds, you are shoved against the cold hard stone wall, Alucard's body pressed against yours with a sword against your neck, and peers his sharp fangs at you.

"Who sent you?!" He demands angerily.

"Woah there!" You raise your hands in surrender, trying to show him that you mean no harm.

"Nobody sent me, why would anyone send a powerless human like me to kill a powerful vampire like yourself"

Adrian doesn't let his guard down, instead, his suspiciousness only increases.

"That still doesn't explain how a human-like yourself knows who I am" you giggle nervously when you feel the tip of his sword graze your delicate neck.

"Well, who doesn't know the famous Alucard who has killed his father and saved humanity" Adrian backs away from you, removing his sword away from your neck.

Honestly, you should win an Oscar for your amazing acting skills.

"Listen, I-" he stops you.

"Do you wish to stay here?" The offer stunned you, you have never imagined that he would suggest such a thing in the first place...after what happened with him, you know Sumi and Taka, the vampire hunters trying to kill him.

Now, he is asking you to stay in his castle? That's quite unusual.

Truth be told, Alucard only offered to let you stay is because he is strangely attracted to you, even though he doesn't know the reason.

Maybe, he pressed his body against yours just for skin contact.

However, his intentions are not good when he offered that you stay at his castle.

"Yes, I mean if you don't mind, of course, sir" you stumble with your words.

Alucard slightly smirks for a second, before returning to the usual dull experission on his face.

"Follow me, I will show you to your new room"

\-----------------

Unbelievable

Alucard locked you up and announced that you aren't leaving the castle any time soon.

Instead of crying for him to let you out, you are calm and collected about the whole matter, not freaking over being detained.

Yet, you don't know the real reason why Alucard locked you up, you think that he locked you in this room because he is still skeptical of you, not that he is a yandere for you.

A few hours have passed since you last saw the blond dhampir when suddenly the door to your room opens.

Should you start panicking and ask why he imprisoned like the readers from those kidnapping stories?

Or should you keep staying calm?

"What do you want from me? just let me leave, please"

You decided to go with the first thought, considering you didn't want him to suspect you for the weird behavior of you not being frightened.

"I'm feeling lonely, and you seem like you are a good company to have here"

After understanding what he meant, you sympathize with him. 

"Listen, I could still stay here, but you don't have to cage me like a bird" you exclaim, causing Alucard to shook his head in disagreement.

"How am I ensured that you are not and won't leave as soon as I gave you freedom?"

Certainly, you are going to be rich soon enough if every character develops their yandere side with you.

Alucard pushes you on the bed behind you, before getting on top of you, pinning your delicate body down with his vast one. 

"I don't know why or what spell you have used on me, yet I have fallen deeply for you"

_'That's really cliché, dude'_

You couldn't help but allow your face to heat up from the closure between your bodies.

"Can you get off me?" You request politely as to not anger him.

"No..." Alucard leans his lips closer to your left ear, allowing his hot breath to hit your sensitive skin which gives you goosebumps.

"Not until I get what I want from you first"

This is going to be a long night.

\-------------------

"I can't find her anywhere"

"Where could she go? Did she forget about the test?!" 

Killua and Gon are both worried about you, where have you gone to? Did Hisoka kidnap you? 

Of course not, Hisoka looked even surprised when he saw Gon searching for you, so he cannot be the culprit.

"Well, we have to keep searching for her until we find her" Gon nods in agreement.

Gon and Killua won't admit it to each other, but they have a feeling that you might be in grief danger.

Little do they know, Hisoka is also searching for you right now.

\------------------

Ryu watches you and Alucard from afar while hiding in a tree near the castle, a smirk appears on his face when Alucard pins you to the bed.

It is a fun sight for him to see all those men throw themselves at you just to make you theirs.

A perfect yandere harem, any girl in your place would die to have.

However...Ryu is a bit jealous of the anime characters, because deep down...he has also developed feelings for you.

That's why he meets you in the hunter x hunter universe, due to him knowing very well that you have enough coins to stay in that universe and be with Hisoka.

_'Goddamn it (Y/n), you can make any guy go yandere for you'_


	11. Chapter 11

"W-wait, you can't do this!" You exclaim, feeling shy.

"Why not?" Alucard asks with a smirk.

"Because I didn't permit you for such a thing" you explain, trying to look brave.

"But you want me as I want you, I can feel your excitement."

_'You are right about that, who would want to get deflowered by a hot anime character like yourself'_

The dhampir lets out a loud sigh and removes his heavy body from on top of yours.

"I guess you don't want this, so I'm not going to force you, but I have to warn you my patience will run out someday" 

When you were about to speak, your stomach growls loudly, causing Alucard to smirk.

You feel so embarrassed right now.

"Come on, I will prepare for you a meal"

\-----------------

You start shoving food into your mouth careless about table manners as right now you are starving.

Adrian watches you with amusement, not believing that you could eat so much in such a short time, but he excuses you, knowing very well you must have not eaten for a day or more since you are eating like that.

Or maybe, that's just your eating habits.

"So, do you have any lovers?" He asks, taking a sip from his wine.

"No, I don't....well, none that I know of, I guess" you reply, after gulping down the food properly.

"Then you must have admirers" you nod your head at him.

"Please don't think of me as narcissistic, but indeed I do have admirers, but for the wrong reasons" 

Alucard raises an eyebrow at you, confused by your words, how is it possible that someone can fall for you in the wrong way, that doesn't make any sense to him.

Yet, he doesn't know that he is one of those he is secretly criticizing them.

"Ever heard of obsessive love disorder?"

"No"

"Well, obsessive love disorder means that a person becomes overprotective of the person they think they love and controls them as if they were a possession, and that's what my admirers" You demonstrate slowly.

"But my love for you is real, and I'm doing this to keep you safe, (Y/n)"

You almost shrink back in your seat, from the harsh glare he is giving you.

"Alright" 

You cannot argue with a yandere who is dead set on believing that caging you is the right thing to do for your protection.

"Who are your admirers?" You giggle.

"Not like you know them, you cannot also hurt them" you claim teasingly.

"And why do you believe that I want to hurt them" you roll your eyes at him.

"If you don't want to hunt them down and hurt then why do you need information about them?" Alucard chuckles at your accusation.

"It is not like they are a threat to me, they can't reach you anyways" you shrug at him.

"How are you sure about that, maybe you are going to wake up one day and not find me" you state, taking a sip from your juice.

You expect very much that once you lose consciousness again, you are going to travel to another universe, so you are not building hope on staying with him.

Honestly, you wish to stay a bit longer, yet there is no sign of Ryu being anywhere nearby.

"I will make sure that will not happen" 

You decide to change the subject, to create a more comfortable atmosphere.

However, you couldn't do it.

Alucard shots out of his seat in shock at what happened, not believing what just occurred.

You disappeared in the thin air.

\----------------

"What in the-"

"(Y/n)! You are back!"

You stare at Light as he heartily grins, not believing you are finally back.

Neither can you.

You didn't lose...so how did you travel back to the Death Note universe? Is that what Ryu's doing?

what are you talking about, of course, it is he's doing, he is the only one you know he can do it to miss with you.

You look around to see yourself located in what looks like a hotel room, and there is Light handcuffed to L.

They just entered, so luckily they didn't see you appear out of anywhere.

"How did you get in here?" L inquires, confused about how you know where they were.

"I have also missed you, Light-senpai!" 

You get up from the bed and walk towards the two men, hugging the Yagami boy, who embraces you back.

You did this to avoid answering the question, something the famous detective caught on shortly.

"Umm...why are you handcuffed to Hideki?" 

"Let me introduce myself properly this time, (Y/n)-san" you turn your gaze to the dark-haired male.

"I'm L, and right now Light is suspected of being Kira" you gasp, pretending to be shocked at the news.

"But Light-senpai is too nice to be Kira!" You almost chuckled at your words, but on the innocent face.

"And you are also suspected of being the second Kira" he finishes.

Ok, now you are actually stunned.

"What are you talking about, L?" 

Instead of answering you, he pulls out handcuffs from his pockets and handcuffs you with them, then handcuffs himself with them.

"You are not going anywhere, (Y/n)-san" you frown at L, acting as if you feel offended by his action and accusation.

_'oh my God, I'm handcuffed to L, YES'_

"I think there is a misunderstanding here, I can't be the second Kira, there is no proof" you defend yourself.

"I told you many times, don't involve (Y/n) in this, Ryuzaki" Light snaps.

The brunet feels angry at how L is accusing an innocent person like yourself, however, deep down he has his doubts.

The question that still lingers in his mind is how did you even know where they are, and how did you enter this room?

Perhaps you also own a death note, and hiding it? 

"We will see about that, do you want cake, or did you eat already?" 

L moves his free hand towards your lips, his index wipes off the crumbs near your lips, leftovers from the meal you had with Adrian.

Llawliet licks his index finger free from the crumbs, Light cringes while heat raises to your face.

"You are disgusting" Light sneers, causing you to let out a loud cough to attract their attention.

"So, does the cake offer still stand?"

\---------------

"How did this happen? ugh"

Ryu accidentally slipped you into the wrong universe when you were supposed to stay a bit longer then get transferred to 'Soul Eater'

He sighs in annoyance and clutches his head, feeling angry with himself.

He had one job and he messed it up, now you are going to get all affectionate with those damn characters, even though that is what is supposed to happen.

Nevertheless, Ryu feels very jealous.

Guess, he will just have to visit you very soon to fix everything up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Those handcuffs are causing me discomfort, L" you state, hoping to get the attention of the famous dark-haired male

And it brilliantly works, as the said male turns towards you, holding a small spoon in his mouth.

"Do you want me to ask Watari to get you some candy? It might ease your discomfort by fifty percent" L asks, making you nod your head.

"Sure! That would be nice, L" you exclaim happily.

"Call me Ryuzaki" your face heats up when his eyes meet yours.

"Huh?"

"It would be less formal if you call me Ryuzaki instead, (Y/n)-chan"

Light watches the instruction between you and Llawliet intensely, feeling hatred grow inside him towards the famous detective.

‘’Who is she, Light?’’ Misa demands as she clutches into her boyfriend’s arm possessively when she notices him staring at you.

‘’That is (Y/n) …a friend of mine’’

You raise an eyebrow in disbelief at Light, not understanding why did he hesitate to call you a friend? Did he not consider you a friend of his?

Or maybe he just wanted you two to be more than friends.

‘’I’m Misa, Light’s girlfriend, and the only girlfriend’’ you press your lips, amused by her childish blunt attitude.

However, you know for sure that Mise is anything but stupid, therefore you must be careful around her or your name might end in the death note.

‘’You don’t need to worry about me taking away Light from you- ‘’ she cuts you off angrily.

‘’You can’t and won’t take my Light away from me’’ you ignore her and continue, unbothered by her outburst.

‘’-as I’m already in love with another person’’

Your announcement shocked everyone, even L is now more interested in the conversation than ever.

‘’And who is that lucky person you have fallen for, (Y/n)-chan?’’ the Yagami boy inquires calmly to not look suspicious.

‘’Ryuzaki-Senpai” you exclaim happily, suddenly grabbing the pale man’s hand, intertwining your dainty fingers with his tall ones.

‘’I would have never imagined anyone could fall for a pervert like him’’ you clutch your jaw at the blond.

‘’Why not? He is handsome, kind and most of all, intelligent, a thing every woman searches for in a man, don’t you agree?’’

You are fueling Light’s anger with your words of defense towards L

You don’t know L enough to fall in love with him, so how come you claim to be in love with him?

Little does Light know that you know everything about Ryuzaki which is enough to make you love him and hold him, dear, to your heart

‘’But he is also creepy’’

‘’At least he is not accused of being a potential Kira’’

Okay, you might have gone far with your sentence, yet you couldn’t let her get away with her annoying insult.

Llawliet pulls the spoon away from his lips and places it back on the plate.

"I do also like you" your eyes brighten up.

"However, I only love you ninety percent" your smiles get replaced with a pout.

"Where is the other ten percent?"

"When you are proven innocent"

"You are so mean, Ryuzaki-Senpai" you whine, before snatching away his cake.

"And for being so mean to me, I will eat your cake" when you notice the burning stare of your brunet friend.

"Do you also want some cake, Light-senpai?"

\-----------------

You have never imagined yourself to be put in such a position in your life.

...well, maybe you did imagine it in one-shot.

Right now, you are laying on the bed in between Light and L, trying to fall asleep.

However, that is not going to happen soon due to Ryuzaki just sitting on the bed in his usual way, looking down at the laptop in front of him, and Light is wide awake, reading a book.

"Can you two please sleep" you beg with an annoyed tone, feeling disturbed by the drastic atmosphere.

"You and Light can go to sleep, I have some work to finish" your left eye twitch in displeasure.

"Well, I clearly cannot do that with the light coming reflecting from your laptop screen, Ryuzaki-senpai’’ you point out.

‘’She is right, we all should go to sleep, Ryuzaki’’ Light says, placing the book on the night beside the bed.

L closes his laptop and places it on the nightstand slowly before getting under the covers.

Light closes his phone flashlight and slides down to lay comfortably on his back, facing you which made you move on your back to not face him.

"Are you two going to keep looking at me like creeps?" you say, feeling their stares at you.

"And what is wrong with that?" Llawliet wraps a hand around your waist.

"I think there is no problem if help you get comfortable, (Y/n)-chan" Light also seizes your waist.

Just before you could protest, everything goes silent.

Your eyes widen when you realize that Light nor L are making any movements.

A familiar man appears in front of the bed, with crossed arms over his chest.

"Ryu?"

"I think we need to have a little conversation" 

"Then can you free me from their grasps first? I'm kind of stuck"


	13. Chapter 13

‘’So, I was supposed to be transferred to the soul eater universe, yet you accidentally transferred me back to the death note universe?’’

‘’Exactly’’ Ryu mumbles, rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously, feeling guilty about this mistake he made.

‘’Well, alright…all forgiven but I wish to stay in the death note universe longer, I even have enough points to pay you with’’ Ryu sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance.

‘’You truly want to stay longer with Mr.emo detective, and the guy with the god complex?’’ you nod your head quickly, a smile painted across your face.

As much as Ryu cares to get enough points, he still doesn’t want you to get attached to L and Light, even though you might be attached to them more than he thinks.

‘’Actually, you don’t have enough coins to stay here’’ your mouth almost drops in shock.

"But Hisoka has killed some guys for me, isn't that considered a yandere reaction" Ryu chuckles.

"Well, you are correct but your coins right now are four hundred and ninety-nine coins" 

Just one coin less than the needed to pay to stay longer here. 

You want to choke Ryu to death right now, however, he is your only way of transformation.

"Alright transfer me to soul eater, but just allow me to do one thing first before leaving"

"Go ahead"

You walk over to the bed and pick up the book light was reading, writing down on the front page the following words.

_I'm sorry for leaving, we will meet soon, Light and L_

You sigh, and return the book back to its original place on the nightstand.

"I hate you, Ryu" you state bluntly, returning to the man's side.

"We both know that is not true, you love me"

You feel your face heat up from his words, and cross your arms over your chest.

"In your dreams!" Ryu places his hands on your waist.

"We will see about that, my darling"

\-------------

Of all the characters in Soul Eater, you found yourself in front of one of your most favorable character since childhood, Death the kid.

Kid blushes when he notices you, you are the prettiest and most symmetrical girl he has ever laid his eyes across.

Everything about you from head to toes screams symmetry.

"Impossible" Kid mumbles to himself, checking for any unsymmetrical flew in your appearance, however, he finds none at all.

Your breasts are even symmetrical.

"Hello" you greet him, snapping him out of his trace of thoughts 

"Hi, I'm Death the kid" he introduces himself first, exchanging his hand towards you to shake.

"And I'm (Y/n)" you place your dainty hand in his larger one, shaking it slowly.

"If you don't mind me saying, you are quite beautifully symmetrical" you raise your brows in surprise, then look down at yourself, wondering what he is speaking about.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are, and that is what I call a perfect woman"

Indeed, you do have a perfectly symmetrical appearance in your anime form.

"Are you flirting with me?" You ask, shocked that Death the kid just called you beautiful and perfect.

"I was just stating the truth" Kid reasons quickly.

"And by the way are you new around here? I have never seen you before" you nod at him.

"Yes, I just arrived today"

It is not a lie, indeed, you have just arrived here today.

"Would you like it if I show you around here?"

"Yes, sure!" You agree happily, excited to hang around him.

When you start walking with him, you don't even realize that he is checking out your behind.

_'Dammit, even her stump is symmetrical'_

_\------------_

You and Kid have been walking around town, speaking about your likes and dislikes, and Kid seems to be very invested in the conversation.

"Hey Kid, who is that pretty girl you have with you? Your new girlfriend" Soul chuckles.

"Don't be rude, Soul!" Maka scolds him angerily.

"That's (Y/n), and no, she isn't my girlfriend yet." 

You give Kid a side glance to which he doesn't pay much attention to, and focuses on his white-haired weapon

"Then you don't mind if I have her, right?" Maka rolls her eyes at her friend's behavior, turning to you.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn, please ignore Soul, he always makes stupid comments" you smile gently at her.

"No, it is ok, I don't mind really" you assure.

It is true, why would you mind Soul's flirtatious comments, you have always found him to be cool.

"So, are you a weapon or a mister?" Maka asks curiously.

"I..um-" Kid cuts you off.

"It is getting dark, I will walk (Y/n) home, you can return back to doing your activity" Kid announces, grabbing your hand to leave.

Soul also grabs your free hand tightly, stopping Kid from taking you with him.

"Oh come on, Kid. Don't keep her all to yourself, we can all walk home together" Soul taunts.

Feeling the upcoming tension, you decided to speak up to ease the situation.

"Guys, I haven't bought a home yet, so you can't walk me home" you exclaim.

Everyone turns their gazes towards you, causing you to be stressed.

"How about you come and live with me, and Maka?" Soul offers.

"I think my place is way better for her" Soul was about to argue when Maka speaks.

"I think we should let (Y/n) decide for herself"

You gulp when you are put under the pressure of making a choice.

"I think I-"

"HEY, GUYS!"

Black Star has arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

Black Star wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling your body closer to his own, causing Kid and Soul to glare at the blue-haired boy.

"Hello, I'm the amazing Black Star, and you are?" he asks loudly almost deafening you with his loud voice.

Yet, that didn't make you enjoy his company any less, honestly, he reminds you of Naruto with his bright attitude, but the blond is less egoistic.

''I'm (Y/n), it is a pleasure to meet you, Black Star'' you reply.

Your eyes must be fooling you because as soon as you said these words, a blush appears on Black Star's face...honestly you find that cute.

''I'm sure (y/n) would prefer if you remove your arm from around her, she seems to be uncomfortable with your behavior''

''I agree with Kid, you can't touch someone without their permission, Black Star'' 

You raise an eyebrow at Soul and Kid, shocked at why they would assume that their friend is making you feel uncomfortable when in reality you are flattered by the blue-haired boy.

"As I was saying, maybe we should let (Y/n) choose where should she live" Maka announces, cutting off the argument.

"Wait, I don't understand anything!"

RIP to your eardrums.

''We are discussing where (Y/n) wants to stay, at mine and soul's place or with Kid''

''Maybe she should stay with me! the amazing Black Star!'' you sigh and shook your head.

''I r-really don't know who I want to stay with'' you stutter out, feeling embarrassed for not being able to make choice.

And the main reason for you being unable to choose is because you don't want to upset anyone with your choice.

''How about we flip a coin?'' Everyone nods in agreement at Maka's suggestion, Black Star was also doing the same until the realization hits him.

''But there are three places, and flipping a coin offers only two choices to win from'' Soul and Kid stare at Black Star.

''I don't think it is even safe to consider her living with someone like yourself, Black Star'' Kid states bluntly, not giving a damn if he even sound rude.

''WHAR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHO IS MORE QUALIFIED TO KEEP HER SAFE THEN ME?!''

''Sorry Black Star, but Kid is right, we are more responsible to take care of her than'' you'' Soul adds.

''Um...guys, I'm standing right here'' You huff, crossing your arms over your chest.

''We are all quite aware of that'' Kid says.

The argument starts again, but this time you decide to end it, finally realizing that leaving the choice to them is a bad idea, and currently using a coin won't solve the problem at all.

''ALRIGHT!'' you catch their attention.

''I have decided that I'm going to stay with...''

\----------

"This is the room you are going to stay in from now on'' you nod at Kid

''Thanks for allowing me to stay here with you, Kid'' the said reaper lips lift slightly at your grateful words.

You are surprised to not find Liz and Patty around, but apparently, it turns out that they are out on vacation, which means you are all alone with Kid right.

A moment you have always dreamed of, being alone with your favorite anime character.

"I don't need you to worry about anything, I'm also going to speak to my father about enrolling you into the Death Weapon Meister Academy" he guarantees.

"Well, about that...I'm not really going to stay long here, so there is no need to enroll me anywhere" you say, rubbing the back of your head nervously.

Kid frowns at the news of you not staying here for long, it greatly displeases him, the thought of you not being around.

Even though he has just met you today, but he has developed quite an attachment towards you, in his eyes, you represent the perfect woman of his dreams.

You are symmetrical in every way possible, something which is hard to find nowadays in women, so he cannot just let you leave.

"If may I ask, but I'm simply curious as to why you won't stay here for long?" 

_'Because I travel universes, so I probably am not allowed to stay long unless I pay that greedy Ryu'_

you wanted to say that, nevertheless you know that you might not be taken seriously, so you give him a simple reply instead.

"Well, I love to travel a lot, so I don't stay in one place for long" Kid raises a brow, feeling like you are hiding something from him.

"You know..." he inches closer to you, causing you to step back until your legs hit the edge of the bed.

"You should give yourself a chance, maybe you would enjoy it here, plus I will get sad if you leave" 

Kid's words make your heart swell with regret and guilt.

You wish you had more points to stay longer in every universe, not forced to travel every time you fall unconscious.

"I will think about it" your sentence gives him hope.

"Well, I will leave to sleep, but there is one more thing I want to do before I leave if you will allow me to" your brows furrow in confusion at his words.

"Sure, go ahead"

You watch as Kid beings his hands towards your chest...before groping your breasts.

"Oh Lord, they are so symmetrical!"

"NANI, KID! YOU PERVERT!"

\------------------

Light doesn't understand how one second you were lying between him and L on the bed, and the next there is no sight of you as if you disappeared in the thin air.

And L is still trying to process what is going by looking in the cameras again only to find no evidence of you leaving the building.

And the cameras are hidden in the room glitches at the last moment you were beside them in the room.

L is sure of one thing though.

That you could possibly be Kira ninety-five percent.

On the other hand, Light is sure that your disappearance has something to do with a certain supernatural creature.


	15. Chapter 15

You haven't slept a bit last night, you stayed up all night looking at the ceiling, thinking about the events that occurred the last few days.

You got to meet your favorite anime characters, and they fall hard for you as in they become yandere for you.

That is every otaku girl's dream, however, the existence of the coin system is making the process of living your dream bitter, because you never get to spend enough time with the characters.

Maybe you could discuss that with Ryu when he appears in front of you again.

You have got nothing to lose if he rejected your idea.

Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door which pulls you out of your thoughts.

"Come in" 

Once the person on the other side of the door hears your permission, he enters the room.

"Good morning, I hope you have slept well, (Y/n)" Kid walks towards your bed holding an outfit in his hands. 

"Yes, I slept very well last night, thanks for asking" you lie, getting out of bed.

"What is this outfit for?" you ask curiously, examining the outfit Kid hands to you.

"Well, considering that after yesterday's accident..." Kid shivers after he remembers your harsh hits yet continues speaking.

"...I didn't get the chance to give you something comfortable to wear" you smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you, I really appreciate everything you have done for me so far-" he cuts you off.

"And also your outfit doesn't really look that symmetrical, disgusting"

"Kid" you clutch your fist tightly, a tick mark appearing on the corner of your head, showing your annoyance.

"Yes?"

"You are the last person to speak about symmetry especially with that hair of yours"

Let us just say, you didn't have to say that, because you spent the next two hours trying to calm him down.

\---------------

While taking a stroll in town alongside Kid, you meet Soul and Blackstar, or rather those two were the ones waiting for you much to lord death's son displeasure.

After all, he wanted to have you all to himself this afternoon without the two boy's interference, yet his plan doesn't go as he wants.

"Hey, (Y/n)! Looking good, but not better than me of course" you roll your eyes playfully at the blue-haired boy's compliment.

"Thank you, and you also look charming today, Black Star" the said boy blushes at your words

This time, it is Soul who rolls his eyes in annoyance, so he decided to cut off the 'sweet' moment between you and his friend.

"Are you going to enroll in the academy or have you already enrolled in it?" Soul asks.

"As I already told Kid, I won't be staying long in this town" Black Star's eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT?WHY?" Black Star places his hands on your shoulders, shooking your body harshly.

Death the Kid sighs before he removes the hysteric reaper away from you, saving you from getting sick from all the shaking.

"Black Star, calm down, (Y/n) travels a lot so she won't be able to stay here for long" Kid explains, causing Soul to frown.

"And why is that? What, are we not good enough for you to stay here"

Soul is guilt-tripping you on purpose, something you didn't notice.

"Well...it is not that, it is out of my power to stay here for long, you see" you nervously utter out, trying not to sound rude or to appear to be lying in front of the boy trio.

Out of nowhere, you start feeling a bit light head, which you took as a dangerous sight that you are going to faint.

'If you three will excuse me...I need to get to the bathroom real quick" 

Giving him a fake, you don't wait for their answer before taking off quickly.

\------------

Waking up in the middle of a dual battle between Seto Kaiba and And Yugi...or Atem who is in Yugi's body to be more specific seems like any girl's dream.

But, the fierce glare of the CEO made you want the ground to open and swallow you.

"Woah, a pretty girl!" Joey exclaims, pointing at you as if you were an animal in the zoo.

"Who are you?" Atem demands, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking as cool as handsome as ever.

"I'm-" Seto cuts you off.

"Who cares about her? Hurry up and get out of here, we have a dual to finish" he orders you.

"Wow, someone is rude" Joey chuckles at your words.

"Well, that is Kaiba for you" you smile at the blond-haired boy, already on your feet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this battle" Seto sneers at you.

"Whatever, just get out of the way already" Yami Yugi walks up to you.

"I think we should continue this battle some other time, Kaiba" you look at Atem with shock, not believing that he has just rescheduled one of his battles with Seto for you.

Atem also couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw you, you resemble someone he knew in his time era.

His fiancee, you exactly resemble his fiancee with your (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and those sticking beautiful features.

"Get out of my way, you foolish girl" Seto walks past you angerily, making sure to bump shoulders into you.

Great, you already made Seto hate you without even trying to do anything.

Once he gets into his car and drives away, Joey, Duke, Tristan run up to you and Yugi/Atem.

"Just ignore Seto, he is always like that" Tristan says, trying to comfort you, thinking that you are sad about the way the CEO spoke to you.

"We still haven't gotten your name" Duke points out.

"Well, I'm (Y/n), and you three are...?"

"Yugi Muuto"

"Tristan Taylor"

"Duke Devlin"

"And I'm Joey Wheeler, your possible future boyfriend" the blonde introduces, trying to flirt with you.

Atem narrows his eyes at you suspiciously, causing you to get nervous.

"How did you appear out of nowhere in the middle of mine and Kaiba's duel"


	16. Chapter 16

"I believe that I'm not complied to answer your questions" you acknowledge confidently, crossing your arms over your chest.

"We are not forcing you to answer anything, but we do have the right to know how you magically appeared out of nowhere" Duke argues, narrowing his eyes at you.

"Duke is right, and also what is the trouble in telling us, right?" Tristan adds.

_'Yes, this is going to be a problem, Tristan'_

You are troubled by the three boys' gazes, something which the blond boy notices.

"Guys, calm down, you are stressing her out" Joey cuts in, placing a hand around your shoulders, before pulling you closer to his body.

 __You mouth a 'thank you' to Joey, which causes him to wink at you.

Atem watches with a frown, feeling a bit confused right now.

 _ **"Is there something wrong, Atem?"**_ Yugiquestions, transparent to the sight of others.

"(Y/n) looks quite similar to my fiancee from the other life" Atem whispers, so only Yugi can hear him.

**_"Maybe she is a reincarnation of her"_ **

"That's possible too" 

"What is possible too, Yugi?" You ask the tri-haired colored boy, putting him in the same position he has placed you into earlier.

Atem quickly switches with Yugi to not answer your question.

Yugi stares at you as you stare at him with a teasing smile, waiting for him to answer your question.

"Oh, it's nothing" He replies nervously.

You realize that you are speaking right now to Yugi Mutou, not Yami Yugi, due to how soft his eyes turned, unlike Atem's sharp ones.

"You know, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met, (Y/n), by the way, are you single, (Y/n)?" Joey presses.

"Yeah...no...I don't really know, Joey" your response confused Joey more.

"Do you duel, (Y/n)?" You nod at Tristan.

"Yes, I even have my own collections of cards, I just left them at home"

Indeed, you used to buy and collect special and rare cards when you were young.

"Maybe we should duel sometimes, I'm curious to see which cards you have" 

"I would love to, Yugi!" you exclaim excitedly, removing yourself away from Joey to walk over to Yugi, linking your arm with his.

"By the way, I know your little secret" you whisper in his ear, making the teen boy's eyes widen in shock.

You take delight in teasing the experienced duel play as it changes the boring scenario of hiding your secret from other people.

No, you to experience the excitement of letting someone know that you know their secret.

Unfortunately, the victim happens to be the cheerful Yugi.

He honestly reminds you of Izuku, both of them are precious innocent cinnamon rolls. 

"...you know about me and Atem?"

While you and Yugi chatter, Joey watches with clear jealousy on his face, which his other two friends, Tristan and Duke take notice of in an instant.

"Why does Yugi always get all the girls?" 

Joey cannot allow his dearest friend to steal you away from him.

_'Sorry Yugi, but (Y/n) is mine"_

\---------

Ryu sighs, as he watches (stalks) you from on top of a tree as you and the gang enter a cafe to get to know eachother. 

The universe traveler didn't know that you resembled the pharaoh's fiance, how would he know if he hasn't seen you in Yugioh before as his fiance.

Or maybe it is just your anime form that is similar to the girl, yes, that must be it.

However, that's not the problem, the problem is that he is feeling possessive of you right, and seeing you getting along with the tri-haired boy only boiled his jealousy.

You are bringing out his yandere wild side, and he knows that if he doesn't interfere soon, he is going to explode from anger.

Ryu didn't expect you to have such an effect on him, he just wanted to play with you first, plus he doesn't really fall for his clients for any reason.

It is a rule he made himself, but you are the one who made him break it.

Maybe he can have you if he makes a new deal with you, that will make things a lot of things more interesting if it goes according to his plan.

"Time to make an entrance."

\---------

Seto stares down at the papers on his desk, while his mind somewhere else.

The brown-haired CEO doesn't know why cannot get you out of his mind, yet he is trying to convince himself that the only reason for this, is due to your weird arrival out of nowhere.

It made him angry to have his duel cut off by you, nevertheless, it also made him curious about you.

"Sir is there something you needed me for?" Seto looks at his secretary.

"I want you to spy on Yugi and his friends especially that new girl, I want you to get more information about her." The man nods his head.

"As you wish, sir"

Seto needs to get to know you first before deciding if you are worthy of his attention or not...and possibly his respect. 

Still, deep down, he is sure you are going to be worthy of them both.

\---------

"How do you know about me and Atem?" Yugi says in a low voice, making sure that others don't hear him.

"We are not friends enough for me to tell you" you taunt him playfully.

"Who are you again?" Tea demands, glaring at you, feeling envious of you stealing Yugi's attention.

Apparently, you met her on your way to the cafe, and since then, she has been frowning at you.

"(Y/n)" you answer cheerfully.

"You know, you haven't given me a straight answer about if you were dating someone, (Y/n)?"

It is not like your answer is going to stop Joey from making an advance on you.

Before you could give out a good answer, a familiar voice speaks up.

"Yes, she is dating me, I'm her boyfriend" your (e/c) eyes widen in shock after you turn around in your chair to face the speaker.

Ryu stood proudly near your table, a smirk on his handsome face.

"What are you doing here, Ryu?" 

"Well, I came to speak with you about our deal of course" 

"Our deal?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"What deal are you speaking about? I don't remember making any deals with you, Ryu." You exclaim, dragging the universe traveler away from the others to have a private conversation with him.

"Well, I want to propose a deal with you" you gesture for him to go on.

"If you let me become your boyfriend, I will allow you to stay longer in your fandoms for one week each" you press your lips together, pretending to think about his offer.

"I also want to add something" Ryu smirks, pleased with how you quickly got adjusted to the idea of him become your boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"I want to travel to three fandoms of my choice before we repeat the cycle" Ryu narrows his eyes at you slightly. 

"And those fandoms are?" He asks.

"Attack on Titan...I will decide on the other two later" he huffs in annoyance, yet doesn't object to the idea, as long as he gets to be your boyfriend.

"Okay, but I will get to choose during the cycle which fandom you get to visit not before the cycle" you shrug.

"Ok, that sounds like a good deal for me" you exclaim, shaking his offered hand to seal the deal.

"Alright, now let's go back inside and be a lovey-dovey couple" 

Before he could walk inside the cafe again, you stop him by grabbing his arm again.

"Why do you want to be my boyfriend?" you demanded, curious for his answer.

"You are not allowed to ask such a question" your brow furrows in confusion before it melts away and gets replaced with confidence.

"What Ryu? Have you also fallen for me?" You tease him, placing a finger on his chest playfully.

"You are right, I have fallen deeply for you, hopefully, you fall for me too" you are shocked at his confession as he drags you back inside.

Ryu is in love with you?

\---------

Yugi and Joey watch you walk back in with your intertwined with your supposed 'boyfriend'

"Sorry for the wait, guys" you mumble sitting down beside Ryu while Yugi is on your right.

"So, you are (Y/n)'s boyfriend?" Joey inquires, leaning back into his chair with crossed arms over his chest while glaring daggers at Ryu.

"Didn't I state that already?" Ryu asks mockingly, crossing one leg over the other.

"You did, I just don't believe that (Y/n) would date a guy like you, you get what I'm saying, right? she is pretty, and you are not" you frown at Joey's behavior then realize something.

Joey is jealous of Ryu! 

"Well, who is good for her? You? A loser who has never experienced dating anyone in his life, yeah right" 

the blond dueler was about to jump over the table to choke Ryu, but Tristan's voice stops him.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" he asks.

"Three months"

"Three years"

You two answer at the same time confusing, while the floating spirit of Atem narrows his eyes in suspicious.

"Is it three years or months?" You begin to panic, while Ryu stays calm.

"We have been dating for three months, I just messed up a little while replying, sorry" your boyfriend explains with the same grin not leaving his handsome features.

you let out a quiet relieved sigh, thankful for Ryu's quick correction or lie...whatever anyone would like to call it.

"You two make a good couple" Tea exclaims, happy that you have a boyfriend, so Yugi could be hers.

Little did she know, that Yugi and Atem aren't going to back down until they can have you

\------------

"I got to leave right now, take care, sweetheart" you growl at Ryu.

"Leave? Where Am I supposed to sleep now? I'm supposed to be returning to our apartment with you, Ryu" the long-haired male shrugs.

"I cannot take you with me, I'm sure you are going to be able to figure it out" you huff in annoyance.

The only reason that Ryu made you leave with him is that he doesn't want you to leave with any of them especially Yugi and Joey.

"You have four more days here, so you better try and enjoy yourself as much as you can, oh by the way I took one hundred coins from your" your eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT, WHY?!"

"Because there is a tax you have to pay me every week, see you later, honey" 

Before you yell at him, he kisses you on the lips then disappears off into the thin air.

"Ryu...you little b*stard" 

While thinking of a way to stay at a hotel or something, you don't notice a car following behind you in slow motion.

Until it speeds towards you as you cross the road.

\-------------

Seto hasn't imagined seeing you wandering the streets alone while being on his way home.

He considers it to a pleasant coincidence.

Seto decides to speed towards you as you cross the road to approach you.

"What in the world?" You gulp as you fall on the solid ground, right when the expensive stop inches away from hitting you, however, you fall hard on your ankle.

"You should watch where you are going, Brat" 

When you were about to scold the driver, you stop upon seeing it is the familiar young CEO.

"Oh look who we have here if it isn't the foolish girl from earlier." You stand back up on your feet yet fall again when you feel pain in your ankle.

"Ouch" you mumble, touching your injured ankle.

Seto walks over to you and kneels, picking you bridal style, he walks back to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" you stutter out the question, clutching tightly into his suit in fear of falling.

"Your ankle is sprinted, so I will take you to the hospital"

Seto Kaiba helping you? a stranger? this is unexpected from him.

The only time he is considered to be nice is in the fanfictions where he is portrayed as having a soft side towards the reader.

"Oh...thank you, I guess"

Nevertheless, Seto isn't taking you to the hospital, he is taking you back with him to his mansion.

**A/n: choose the other two animes you want me to add, and also thank you for the support, guys❤**


	18. Chapter 18

"I feel better now, thank you for taking care of me, Seto" you show your gratitude towards the CEO with a kind smile and sweet words.

Even though he doesn't deserve any of it, due to his rudeness and rough exterior.

Seto has kept you locked up in his mansion for a whole day, yet you could have left on the same day he brought you to his mansion as his personal doctor who he called to come to his home, claimed that there aren't any sprints, just a small injury.

You even met his younger brother, Mokuba who warmed up to you pretty quickly, he even enjoys listening to your strange stories.

"Good to know that you are grateful for what I have done for you" you roll your eyes at him, trying not to snort at his haughty attitude.

"Good, now I shall take my leave" you announce, raising up from your seat in front of his desk.

Seto shots up from behind his desk, his eyes narrowing at you.

"You aren't going anywhere" you stop upon hearing those words.

"Excuse me, what?" your experission turns into a confused one as he walks towards you.

"What? Are you deaf? I said you are not going to go anywhere on my watch"

Seto's tall figure overshadows your short one, a smirk appears on his face once he sees your displeased pout.

"I think you don't have any say in what I do, Kaiba" you spat, refusing to back down.

However, deep down...

_'Seto acting possessive is so cool, I think I'm in love'_

"I know that I cannot tell you what to do or say, yet I know that I can make or force you to stay here" your breath hitch after he leans his face closer, his lips are an inch away from yours.

"I don't find any reason to why you would want to leave me in the first place, I have enough money to provide for you" you sigh.

"Why me?" you ask, expecting an answer like 'because I love you' but instead the reply you receive is surprising.

"Mokuba seems to like the idea of you being around, you can be a mother figure to him."

\------------

"What are you thinking about, Atem?" Yugi asks the pharaoh while doing his homework.

"(Y/n)"

"She is kind of cute" Yugi mumbles, blushing slightly, admitting that he has a crush on you didn't surprise Atem at all.

"She looks exactly like my fiance from the past" Yugi is hit with shock at the new discovery.

"Y-your fiance?" Atem nods his head.

"Well, we were going to get married, it was arranged, but we two knew eachother since childhood" He explains.

"So, you loved her?" Yugi asks, watching Atem's lips raise upwards.

"Yes, and I want you to win (Y/n) over" the boy shots out of his seat, facing the pharaoh. 

"Win her over? How? When she is already dating someone else" Atem chuckles.

"Don't worry, just leave everything to me especially your body" Yugi's face reddens making Atem realize his mistake.

"It isn't what you are thinking!"

\----------

"I'm so glad that you are going to be staying with us from now on, (Y/n)!" Mokuba cheers sitting beside you on the couch.

Your face brightens up when your eyes land on the young boy.

"Hey Mokuba, can you help me with something?" you smile at him as he perks up.

"I would do anything for you, (Y/n)-nee " you pat his head.

"Then you wouldn't mind helping leave the mansion, right?" Mokuba's experission turns into a confused one.

"Why would you need my help, when you can just walk out the door" you sigh.

"Well, I cannot do that, your older brother has ordered the guards to stop me from leaving" you explain the situation.

"Why would Nii-chan want you to stay here?" you shrug.

"Because I make you happy"

The dark-haired boy stands up and grabs your wrists to also make you stand up.

"Don't worry I will distract the guards for you, (Y/n)-nee" you pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, you are the best, Mokuba" good thing his face is pressed against your chest, or else you would have seen his bright red face.

\----------

Right after you head out of the mansion unnoticed by the guard's thanks to Mokuba's acting skills in distracting them, you head to the city.

To be honest, you are feeling lost right now, the people and the large crowds made you panic a bit.

Maybe you shouldn't have run away in the first place.

And Ryu is nowhere in sight to save you from the distress you are feeling right now.

_'Why did I run away, stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

While engulfed in deep thoughts, you haven't noticed the car hurrying towards you into fast speed until it was too late.

Your world goes black thereafter.

\------------

"Wake up, you f**king idiot" you open your eyes slowly to see yourself laying on top of a familiar ash blond boy.

Your shaky body is pressed against his tough one, while he glares at you with his red angry eyes.

And by him, I mean Katsuki Bakugou.

"How did I get here?" you ask, trying to get off of him yet Katsuki held you tightly against him.

"Let go of me, Katsuki!" you could feel your heart banging against your chest harshly from the closure between you two.

"So you can disappear again? No going to happen, princess"

**A/n: so those are the results, Diabolik Lovers and Demon Slayers added to the fandoms.**

**However, don't worry I will add other fandoms later in the story😉**


End file.
